


Applauso

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo giorno da Preside di Severus, dopo il suo ritorno, si conclude con la cena in Sala Grande. È il seguito di “Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applauso

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 12/17 luglio  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale, professori e studenti vari  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Il primo giorno da Preside di Severus, dopo il suo ritorno, si conclude con la cena in Sala Grande. È il seguito di “Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 1171/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi.

Il primo giorno a Hogwarts dopo il suo ritorno come preside, quasi imposto da Minerva, era infine trascorso: Severus era solo e riviveva i ricordi della lunga giornata.  
Era sempre rimasto chiuso in presidenza fino a sera, all’inizio solo con Elyn e Minerva, poi via via con tutti gli altri professori; aveva parlato a lungo con ognuno di loro, ricevendo sinceri attestati di nuova stima e ammirazione per il suo incredibile coraggio, nonché imbarazzate e mortificate scuse per come lo avevano trattato l’anno precedente, per tutto l’odio e il disprezzo che avevano sputato con disgusto addosso all’assassino di Albus, al Mangiamorte, all'orrido traditore. L’espressione dei loro volti e il tono delle loro voci esprimevano, ancora più delle parole contrite, il loro sincero rammarico per tutta la sofferenza aggiuntiva che solo ora si rendevano conto di aver inflitto al mago che, invece, aveva sempre continuato a combattere dalla loro parte, proteggendoli come meglio aveva potuto dalle ire dei Mangiamorte che avevano il controllo della scuola e delle vite di tutti loro.  
Tornò con gli occhi della mente all’istante in cui Elyn gli aveva ricordato che si stava facendo tardi e dovevano scendere a cena per fare onore al banchetto organizzato da Minerva per festeggiare il suo ritorno alla scuola come Preside.  
   
 _Un ultimo momento di esitazione prima di affrontare la folla degli studenti lo bloccò proprio uscendo dalla presidenza e solo il rassicurante sorriso di Elyn lo spronò ad avviarsi sulla scala a chiocciola, diretto ai Gargoyle cui affidò la nuova parola d’ordine: Elyn!_  
 _Arrivò a cena in Sala Grande in lieve ritardo, con Elyn al suo fianco orgogliosamente vestita del suo sorriso, bello e dolce come non mai. Al loro arrivo, il brusio diffuso del chiacchiericcio giovanile cessò di colpo; proseguirono appaiati in un insolito silenzio, carico di attenta curiosità che progressivamente si tinse sempre più di stupore, fino ad arrivare alla tavola dei professori, quando il mago infine si girò a fronteggiare direttamente tutti gli occupanti della sala._  
 _Dopo un altro brevissimo istante di silenzio, la professoressa McGranitt si alzò e diede il via ad uno scrosciante applauso, sorridendo con tenerezza alla coppia: Severus, tremendamente a disagio, ed Elyn armata del suo inossidabile sorriso; Potter, in prima fila al tavolo dei Grifondoro, si unì immediatamente con caloroso entusiasmo al battimano iniziato dall’anziana insegnante di trasfigurazione, imitato dai due inseparabili amici e subito seguito da tutti gli studenti nella sala._  
 _Harry gli sorrideva con gli occhi di Lily, splendenti proprio come nei suoi ricordi di bimbo. Sì, col ragazzo avrebbe proprio dovuto parlare, e a lungo: Minerva gli aveva già fissato quell’importante incontro già per l’indomani. Sì, glielo doveva. Al figlio di Lily. Al figlio di Potter._  
A Harry.  
 _Se lo era meritato quando, invece di prenderlo a calci per vendicarsi di tutti i soprusi ricevuti, mentre si stava dissanguando sul pavimento polveroso della Stamberga Strillante, si era invece chinato su di lui permettendogli di consegnare i suoi argentei ricordi che, poi, avevano fatto la differenza portandolo alla vittoria finale._  
   
Il mago non ricordava nulla del discorso fatto nel più assoluto silenzio della Sala Grande, salvo di non aver detto niente di tutto quello che aveva predisposto a tavolino con Minerva nel pomeriggio. Rammentava solo un passaggio particolare, circa le profonde ferite inferte al castello nella notte della battaglia contro Voldemort, che ancora sanguinavano dalle sue mura e torri sbrecciate, proprio come i cuori di tutti per le perdite dei loro cari; nel ricordo non riconosceva neppure la propria voce, vibrante di dolore come mai era risuonata prima in quella sala: aveva promesso che il castello sarebbe tornato più bello di prima, e tutti, ormai, sapevano bene che Severus Piton era un uomo che sapeva rispettare fino in fondo le proprie promesse, qualsiasi ne fosse il tremendo costo.  
Per un attimo il mago si ritrovò di nuovo durante il banchetto che Minerva aveva organizzato in suo onore invitando anche gli allievi che avevano terminato il settimo anno durante la sua tanto odiata presidenza, mentre l’intenso dolore di cui erano intrise le sue parole aleggiava ancora nell’aria profumata di cibo.  
   
 _Esplose genuino un boato immenso, di grida d’assenso e di calorosi applausi: pareva quasi che Hogwarts volesse finalmente riaccogliere fra le sue calde braccia il coraggioso mago che fino a quel momento aveva ingiustamente respinto per tanto tempo. **[1]** Davanti a quella spontanea e del tutto inattesa manifestazione d’affetto, Severus si ritrovò, senza volerlo, senza nemmeno prevederlo, all’inizio addirittura senza neppure accorgersene, a sorridere davanti a tutti, come mai aveva fatto in vita sua; e l’applauso aumentò d’intensità, mentre Elyn si stringeva al suo fianco._  
 _C’erano proprio tutti, nelle lunghe tavolate delle quattro case._  
 _I suoi Serpeverde, molti dei quali ancora confusi, negativamente influenzati dalle brutte vicende dei loro padri, zii e nonni Mangiamorte o, comunque, sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore; sarebbe stato difficile, e il mago sapeva bene che si sarebbe trovato davanti a diffidenza e rifiuto, ma doveva tornare da loro e spiegare tutto, spiegare la crudeltà di Voldemort e la follia delle sue idee: doveva a tutti i costi riuscire a recuperare quelle giovani vite alla verità._  
 _Non gli sorridevano, quella sera, i suoi Serpeverde e i loro volti erano per lo più seri e indagatori, ma andava bene lo stesso: poco per volta avrebbe spiegato loro ogni motivazione delle proprie azioni e ne avrebbe riconquistato la stima; erano giovani, i ragazzi della sua Casa, si rifiutava di credere che fossero già perduti! No, avrebbe lottato, anche per loro, questa volta._  
 _I Tassorosso, invece, gli sorridevano ringraziandolo e regalandogli l’incredibile fiducia di chi vuole credere nella bontà del prossimo: in fondo, quella fiducia Severus sapeva di essersela guadagnata con tutta la sua sofferenza, con il suo lungo cammino di redenzione, con la sua vita ogni giorno buttata nell’arena ed offerta in espiazione di colpe commesse tanti anni prima. Così il mago si ritrovò a ricambiare quel sorriso franco, generosamente offerto e allo stesso tempo conquistato con tanta fatica e sofferenza._  
 _I Corvonero lo squadravano curiosi, con sorrisi talvolta incerti sul volto, talaltra interessati o perfino divertiti: li aveva ingannati con maestria, anche loro che si piccavano d’essere migliori di tutti; e questo gli aveva guadagnato il rispetto dell’intera Casa ed il loro ringraziamento._  
 _Dalla tavola dei Grifondoro emergevano i sorrisi più aperti ed entusiasti, ma anche quelli più increduli, fomentati dall’antica rivalità con i Serpeverde. Il mago era certo che la presenza di Harry e dei suoi due inseparabili amici fosse fondamentale: tutti guardavano al sorriso dell’eroe della guerra, largo e sincero, sostenuto da quello della Granger che aggiungeva un pizzico di dolcezza femminile al ringraziamento; il giovane Weasley, invece, sfoderava nel suo sorriso tutta la sua incredulità, ma del trio degli eroi sicuramente era quello meno valutato. Severus sorrise, con spavalda insolenza: aveva combattuto anche per loro, gli avversari di Grifondoro, per loro era stato pronto a sacrificare la propria vita e, per Merlino, si meritava quei sorrisi di ringraziamento da parte della Casa rivale!_  


  


* * *

  
[1] L’accenno all’abbraccio di Hogwarts che riaccoglie Severus è stato ispirato dalle belle parole di un commento di EleSnapey.


End file.
